factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Wars
=WARNING ALL THESE STATS ARE NOT COMPLETE YET= Currently are either raw data or not balanced at all yet. Take with a grain of salt. ---- =Introduction= Far into the future. A new jump gate has been discovered, whoever controls this gate will get the colonization and exploitation rights of whatever is on the other side. The great corporations of Earth have placed their bids for the system with only one way to resolve it. Several corporations will fight for the system, only one will be victorious. Your corporation has sent YOU to represent them in this bid. Whilst you 'make' your corporation, you do not 'own' it. If you do satistifactory in your missions they will probably give you bonuses or even extra vehicles or tech. Please don't press this issue and try and interfere with other corporations' assets outside of this system, keep your focus on your own taskforce and base. Description Place a base, capture mine-able sectors, use cash to attack other corporations with mechs, tanks, and hovercraft. Gang up and backstab, but only one corporation will be able to be the winner! Creating Your Corp. Standard: * You start with all facilities at Level 1. * May send 6 Vehicles out on a single mission. (With a properly upgraded Launchpad) * May own up to 6 mines, and you start with 1 mine. (Your base also counts as a mine.) * May own 10 Vehicles and 10 Pilots * Mines return 10k Credits each turn. * Start with 150k credits * Start with 5 points to spend on perks or a Boon. Perks: * 2 - May send 8 Vehicles on a mission * 2 - May own up to 12 Vehicles and 12 Pilots * 1 - May Control up to 1 more Mine * 2 - May Control up to 2 more Mines * 3 - All Facilities start at Level 2 * 3 - Start with 4 Level 1 turrets * 2 - A single facility begins at Level 3 * 1 - A single facility begins at Level 2 * 2 - Start with an extra 50k credits * 3 - Start with an extra 100k credits * 3 - Mines return 125% of normal income (aka 12.5k) * 3 - All Research advancement increased to 110% * 3 - Weapon OR System (Pick one) Research advancement increased to 125% * 4 - Weapon OR System (Pick one) Research advancement increased to 150% * 3 - Mech, Hover, or Tank (Pick one) chassis cost 15% less. ($15k chassis would be $11.2k) * 3 - Pilots cost 15% less to train Boons: First come, first serve basis; only one corporation can have the same Boon. You may only have one Boon even if you take enough handicaps for another. You can decide NOT to take a boon if you want to put everything into perks instead. Boons DO stack with Perks/Handicaps! * 7 - Improved Intelligence network, supplies information on what other factions are doing/how well their battles are going. Start with a Level 2 Command center * 6 - All Research advancement speeds are doubled, start with a Level 2 Command center * 7 - AI Tech: May Build Pilot-less Mechs, Rogue AI Allies may damage other player's buildings * 5 - Pilot Tech: Begin with Level 3 Training Facility and Level 2 Command Center, Start with best pilots * 5 - Weapons Research advancement doubled, start with Level 3 Vehicle Facility * 5 - Systems Research advancement doubled, start with Level 3 Launchpad * 8 - Mining Tycoon: Start with 2 more mines and can control 2 more max mines. Handicaps: You can not take Handicaps that interfere with perks or boons. Stacking is not allowed within Handicaps either. You can not take "May only send 4 vehicles" handicap AND "May send 8 Vehicles on a mission" perk. * 2 + May only send 4 Vehicles on a mission * 2 + May only own 8 Vehicles and 8 Pilots * 1 + Control 2 less mines * 2 + Control 4 less mines * 2 + Mines only return 75% of normal income (aka 7.5k) * 1 + All Research advancement slowed down to 75% * 2 + All Research advancement slowed down to 50% * 1 + Non-Weapon OR Non-System (Pick one) Research advancement slowed to 75% * 2 + Non-Weapon OR Non-System (Pick one) Research advancement slowed to 50% * 2 + Non-(Mech, Hover, or Tank; Pick one) chassis cost 25% more. (If you picked Mechs, then Hover and Tank chassis that cost $15k would be $18.7k) * 2 + Pilots take 25% more to train. * 1 + Start with 50k less credits. Income Everyone starts out with at least one mine and their main base. Your base also counts as a mine for income purposes, and as default you get 10k each turn from each mine so at start you'll get around 20k. Losing Condition You will lose your corporation's bid for the system if: * All 4 of your main facilities are destroyed. * You do not own any mines. (You start with 1) * If you interfere with corporations outside of the system such as sending spies or hacking into other corporation's networks. Keep everything in-system. ---- =Missions= Each turn you can send vehicles linked with pilots out to do missions. There are a wide variety of missions to send your men out on. Early on you will probably just want to do surveyor missions to secure more mining sites to boost your income. With a level 1 Launch pad you can only send out 3 Vehicles on 1 mission. However, upgrading it gives you more bonuses. Check the Facility section for details. Mission Types * Secure Mining Site : Send a force to secure a site for a new mine. * Exploration : Send a force to explore the more exotic locations or places sensors have noticed something interesting. You have a chance for finding old salvage, old tech or even extra cash during these missions. * Scout opposing Corp's base : Each Corp has 3 layers of defenses, the outer beacons, the inner beacons, and the actual base facilities. * Patrol your Borders : On this mission your vehicles will patrol your outer most defense beacons. If another corp is scouting for your base, you'll meet them. However, if some enemies have slipped past, they will be able to reinforce your defenses. * Garrison : Keep all your vehicles at home. Mission Aftermath After a mission, whether successful or not, vehicles may come back with damage and/or pilots may need to get healed. Ususally this is damage you can pay to repair or heal right away. But sometimes there will be damage so bad that the vehicle might have to scrapped or the pilot removed from service. Destroying other Bases Blarh ---- =Facilities= There are 4 main facilities in a corp. base; a Command Center, which research and mission command happens at; Vehicle Bay, where you construct mechs/tanks/hovercrafts; Training Barracks, where you train new pilots; and the Launch Pad, where your dropship(s) take off and land from. Each facility starts at level 1 and goes up to level 6. The cost to upgrade them grows with each level. * Level 2: 10k * Level 3: 50k * Level 4: 100k * Level 5: 250k * Level 6: 400k You can only upgrade a facility once per turn. Launch Pad * Level 1: 3 Vehicles, 1 Mission * Level 2: 4 Vehicles, 1 Mission * Level 3: 5 Vehicles, 2 Missions * Level 4: 6 Vehicles, 2 Missions * Level 5: 8 Vehicles, 3 Missions * Level 6: Same as Level 5 but +2 to your corp's max number of vehicles able to send out on missions. (So if you can only send 4 vehicles out, you can now send out 6) When you can do more than one mission, you can not send two missions of 5 vehicles, but you must split up that 5 number between the two missions, or just send one large mission with 5. Also, if you have taken handicaps, even if it's upgraded enough, it will not be possible to send out more than your max until you upgrade to level 6. Vehicle Bay * Level 1: All light, some Medium * Level 2: Light, More Med. * Level 3: Light, All Med, some Heavy * Level 4: Light, Med, more Heavy * Level 5: Light, Med, All Hvy * Level 6: Same as Level 5 but +2 to your corp's max number of vehicles you can own Command Center * Level 1: Normal Research, 10k From Mines * Level 2: 105% Research, 12.5k from Mines * Level 3: 110% Research, 15k from Mines * Level 4: 115% Research, 20k from mines * Level 5: 125% Research, 30k from mines * Level 6: Same as Level 5 but every research topic goes up a Level. For every research topic already maxxed and can't go up a level, you get 50k. Researching There are two main research topics with a few specialized fields underneath them. Unlike facilities, research topics can go up to level 9. * Systems ** Armor/Locomotion Research ** Life-support Research ** Reactors/Shields Research ** Computers/Sensor Research * Weapons ** Laser/Plasma Research ** Ballistic/Gauss Research ** Missile/Rocket Research You can, and advised you do, just set general budgets for each and/or both groups of topics and it will be split in between them all. Out of your income you can set your research budget, when you set your research budget it'll get subtracted from your next turn's income. You can never set your budget higher than your income! Training Barracks Even if you have the best vehicles, they are nothing without pilots to control them. For each level you upgrade, you can train a corresponding pilot level: * Level #: Cost, New Pilot Type * Level 1: 2.5k, Basic, Light/Medium/Heavy Specialist, Survey * Level 2: 5k, Scouting Specialist * Level 3: 10k, Commander Officer * Level 4: 15k * Level 5: 25k * Level 6: 100k, Neo Each new level you get at least one new pilot type, you can train past pilot types at that level. If you want to retrain a pilot to a higher level then if they are staying the same type then you only have to pay for half the cost of that level; if they are switching pilot types then you pay 3/4ths the cost. Pilots gain veteranship after 5 completed missions and get a slight bonus. But you can NOT train a pilot type of a lower level then what level it becomes available at! ALSO you can not down train! You can never make a Level 2 pilot Level 1 again! Pilot Types ____ Specialist : These are pilots that are dedicated to one weight class, if you are retraining a General Pilot to a Specialist class it only costs 2/3rds to retrain. It doesn't matter the type of locomotion, these pilots are trained in all vehicles of this weight class. Survey Pilot : These are pilots dedicated to surveying possible mining positions. If you send a mission out to survey and if you have a pilot of this type in a fast vehicle, you might be able to take the mine site from another corporation's nose! Commander Officer : A generalist in training, maybe even slightly worse off than a basic pilot of the same level, but their presence on the battlefield greatly improves your chance to win a straight-up battle through pure shouting-through-the-comm-channel power of keeping formations together. Scouting Pilot : Counts as a Survey Pilot for retraining purposes. It sacrifices some of surveying skill for amazing scouting abilities. A few of these pilots can scout the perimeter of a base without anyone being any the wiser. Neo : The Ultimate Pilot. If he pilots a light vehicle, it's almost like he can see the bullets come at him in slow motion. If he pilots a medium vehicle, it's like he never misses a shot. And if he pilots a heavy vehicle it's like his shields never go down. Turrets There are 8 turret spots on the edge of your base you can build at. Ranging from North, North East, East and so on. You start out with no turrets. Turrets cost is 1/4th the cost of normal facilities. * Level #: Armor Thickness, Weapon Levels * Level 1: 8mm, Tech Level 2 * Level 2: 11mm, Tech Level 3 * Level 3: 11mm, Tech Level 4 * Level 4: 18mm, Tech Level 5 * Level 5: 18mm, Tech Level 7 * Level 6: 21mm, Tech Level 9 ---- =Design= Chassis Construction should be fairly simple. Each chassis has different hardpoints and internal system slots. There are three weapon types: Lasers, Ballistic, and Missiles (Aprv. L, B, M) Also Laser/Ballistic hardpoints have different sizes: Small, Medium, and Large. (Aprv. Sm, Md, Lg) All missiles hardpoints have the same size. So a medium hardpoint that accepts both Lasers and Ballistic weapons would look like: Md/LB "Int" stands for 'Internal Hardpoint', it's where you attach extra system modules. See the Internal Systems section further down for more. Tanks, Hovercrafts, and Mechs each have advantages on different terrain and planets and different speeds: * Tanks are the slowest of their weight class but usually have the best armor. However they do poorly in swampy areas. * Hovercrafts are the fastest but the worst armor/shields. Their reactors have to work double on high gravity worlds. * Mechs are all around good. Most susceptible to cold weather. Chassis Construction (You may upgrade a already created chassis to one armor thickness size up for the cost of the difference between the two) Both armor thickness and shield classes should be self explanatory, the more protection you pay for, the better protection you get. A Class E shield might as well not even be there at all, except for how well it deflects ballistic weapons, any energy weapon fired on it will go straight through it. But the Class S shield mind as well has a Quad-layered Titanium sphere around it. Light Chassis Medium Chassis Heavy Chassis Weapon/Internal Systems Weapon systems not only cost to research, but will also cost just to equip them to vehicles. You however do not need to worry about how many weapons you have, as your corp. will procure anything you need if you have the money for it. COST AND LEVEL OF STUFF ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE GoogleSpreadsheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AvgZ_1YOwaj8dGZwUXpsdkdiZGtyRlp2V1VhaFl0R3c Category:Corporate Wars Category:Roleplaying Games